Flash back till you
by daddys.little.racer
Summary: Alice blacks out and is able to see from when she was sent to the asylum to now.Pre Twilight Rated T for language and impled themes I know its long but its better than it sounds on the summarie please R&R thank you and please read thanks,CHPT. 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight though I wish I did. **

**Description: Alice has an accident while hunting, and with that she has a flashback from when she was still human to her life in the asylum and finally her life with her love, Jasper. **

**Rating: T for language, and some implied themes.**

(Alice POV)

"Jazzy! Come on im really thirsty, and I want to hunt!" It had been weeks since the last time I had hunted, the family had gone a few days ago but I wanted to go with Jasper. He was being extremely slow, even for a human. Him and Emmett were down stairs playing some stupid video game.

"Just one second love, im winning, almost done!" his voice drifted up the stairs, it had to be one of the sweetest sounds in the world, so soft, gentle, yet rugged at the same time. The burning in the back of my throat felt like flames, licking the sides of my throat, burning with desire of the warm red liquid flowing into my mouth, the venom pooled in my mouth even thinking about it. In that instant I conjured up a plan to get Jasper off his god damn video game and come hunting with me so I didn't have to go alone.

I walked down the arched hallway, the beige carpet barely caressing my toes as I glided down to the balcony by the stairs. Without a moments hesitation I sprung from the 3 rd story balcony into the living room. I watch jasper and Emmett hunched over their controllers, pressing buttons on them like maniacs, both of their backs facing away from me.

I walked over to the back of the couch touching Jasper's back, slowly I leaned down so my lips were almost touching his ear, my other hand slid down his chest, then coming up to his neck the back down repeatedly.

"Jasper," my lips now at his ear, my voice was soft barely a whisper. "May we please go hunting now, you can come back to your game when we are finished." My tongue lightley touched his earlobe; I heard his sharp intake of breath but continued my game, running my lips up and down his jaw line, letting my breath blow across his alabaster skin. "Please?" My voice was breathy as I placed a small peck at the corner of his mouth. He had stopped playing his game and was silent. I knew my idea had worked out flawlessly.

"Of course darlin', didn't mean to keep you waitin'. My apologizes." His southern drawl coming out.

_Seduction. The perfect way to get what I want_. I laughed at that thought as Jasper stood up and wraped his arm around my waist, I had almost forgot Emmett's presence until Jazz said good-bye to him.

"Whipped," Emmett muttered under his breath as Jasper and I left the house and ran into the forest, his arm still secured around my waist.

Once about half a mile into the forest we slowed to a walk, and taking each other's hands.

"There is a herd of deer by the stream," I smirked, still happy about my victory for Jazz's attention over the video game.

He chuckled his deep throaty laugh; "your feelings of triumph are coming off of you like a hurricane."

"Well, I was able to get you to come with me in the middle of your game war." I had a feeling my smile that was plastered on my face looked mischievous. I liked it.

"Speaking of that, I think you owe me something that was atleast implied in your actions back there." I knew instantly what he was trying to get at.

"I do?" My eyes widened in mock innocence as I stared up at him _damn_ he was tall.

"Mhmm," was his only answer as he slowly backed me into a tree. He put both hands on either side of my head as he stared into my eyes; his were scorching, molten as the edged closer and closer. I smiled as I thought of a fun little idea.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do something for me?" suspicion was obvious on his perfect features.

"Anything"

"Can you close your eyes," he obeyed, "count to fifty, and…" while his eyes where closed I dashed under his arms and around so that my mouth was at his ear, once again, "catch me," I whispered into his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

I sprinted through the forest I could hear him already chasing my scent. He was being careful not to make any decisions that I would see. I ran into a small round area since it was fall the ground was covered in a delicate blanket of multi-colored leaves, twigs act. So I had to extra careful of my footing. Of course I over looked a small twig, and it broke under the pressure of my foot, making an audible crack that seemed extremely loud. I only had a few seconds before he would find me and out game of hide and seek would be over. With a quick decision I climbed up a tree so fast I would have looked like a blur to inferior human eyes.

I perched on the highest branch, easily over 100 feet up in the air if not more. I looked down at the small clearing I had been in only a few seconds ago, as I predicted Jasper was there in a playful half crouch, eyes roaming everywhere but where they should be. Unable to help myself a small giggle escaped my lips, which I knew he heard.

"Ah fuck," I rarely ever cursed but I was really hoping on playing my game for longer. I tried to jump onto the next tree, with little hope of escaping and playing for longer; Jasper was too fast for me. Long strong arms wrapped their way around my waist with ease. And before I knew it I had my back pressed up against the tree, and soft lips crushed against my own.

" Such language from a young woman such as you," he chuckled against my lips his warm breath blew into my mouth intoxicating me. "I do hope Esme isn't in hearing distance or you will be in trouble for that."

"So don't tell," I knew he was right; Esme really doesn't like her 'children' using such language even if most of us are or almost are a hundred years old.

I pulled Jasper closer to me knotting my hands in his hair and pulling him tighter to me with such pressure that if he weren't a vampire I probably would have crushed them by now. Jazz's hand slowly slid down my back, thigh and then hooked itself around my calf.

"We should probably wait till we are for one not thirsty and second aren't in a tree, it wouldn't be good if we broke it." I laughed and reluctantly pulled away. He gave a nod.

"So Im guessing the deer are gone so what is there left to eat?" at that I searched the future, seeing a bear and mountain lion.

" Well there is a bear and a mountain lion," this seemed to please him, " dibs on the lion!" I shouted raising my hand and jumping out of the tree, landing with a soft _thump_ on the ground.

We fallowed the scent and split up when they went in different directions. I found the lion sun bathing in what little light had made its way through the clouds and treetops, on a large gray rock. I stalked him from behind, I don't believe the oversized cat even knew I was there, or maybe it just didn't care, I crouched down and pounced, sinking my teeth into my preys golden coat, I didn't even realize the fight it was putting up all I was aware of was the warm liquid ooze into my mouth and calm the flames of my internal fire. All to soon the animal was dry and I was full, I heaved the carcass off myself and started walking to find Jasper who must be done already.

At first it started as a small tickle inside me then it grew, like something was tearing me a part inside. I screamed in pure agony as my knees buckled under me, my arms were tight across my stomach where most of the pain was coming from. I let out another screech as I fell to the ground hitting my head on something, probably a rock, but I didn't feel it, all I could feel was this monster inside me or whatever it was.

"Jasper!" before I could finish I was in dry sobs as the pain continued, I knew he was there as I was being cradled tightly to his chest being rocked back and forth.

"Alice?! Whets wrong?!" panic painted his voice but I could barley hear him over my whimpers and cries, I wish I could tell him what was wrong cause that would mean I myself knew.

"Jasper! Make it stop please make it stop! It hurts too much! Make it stop!" my pleas were all mixed together as my voice broke with tearless sobs, and my shriek of agony ripped through the forest. As soon as I could realize we were flying through the forest, one hand was clutched to his shirt the other to my stomach.

The last thing I heard was Jaspers sweet voice full of worry, concern, and love, " I'm gonna make it go away Alice, I love you." And then everything went black and all my senses were gone, just the black, nothing to hold onto.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jaspers POV, while hunting)

I had just finished my bear and was cleaning up a bit by the stream when I heard something that would most likely haunt me for the rest of my existence.

It was a shriek of agony, but not from an animal or from a person. No, I knew that tone, that voice, and as hard as it was to admit it I knew in that moment that was crying out in agony.

My thoughts where smashing together in my head as I got up and ran to where the sound was, I was surprised at how far I was._ Alice oh fuck Alice please be fooling with me, how could you have gotten yourself hurt your a god damn vampire unless…_the voice in my head shied away from my realization,_ unless she had met another vampire, or by some messed up way she ran into, a werewolf-, My_ thoughts were interrupted with another shriek. I pushed my legs faster trying to get to her sooner but they wouldn't move quickly enough.

"Jasper!" the sound of my beautiful angels voice was broken, there I saw her.

Alice my beautiful optimistic pixie, was lying on the ground her small arms clutched her torso, and her perfect features were crumpled in pain. Immediately I swept down and held her in my arms cradeling her to me trying desperately to calm her, or protect her from whatever invisible force was hurting my baby. I started to rock her maybe it would help? No, it won't, mentally answering my own unspoken question.

"Alice!? What's wrong?!" the panic clearly showed in my voice.

"Jasper! Make it stop please make it stop! It hurts too much! Make it stop!" her pleas were jumbled and broken if I were human I would just hear her screams. It was obvious she didn't know what was happening to her. She shrieked once more and that was enough to set me flying through the forest towards the house.

" I'm gonna make it go away Alice, I love you." My voice was breaking, we were almost to the house. Two voices fought inside my head, _its fine Jasper she's gonna be fine no need to worry, what! No need to worry! Alice is withering in pain and you are saying she's gonna be fine!_ Before my other voice could reply Alice went limp in my arms, I didn't worry when this happened, I panicked, forcing my legs to go further.

_Edward! I know you can hear me! Something is wrong with Alice! Get Carlisle now! _Seconds later I was inside the house, my dear sweet angel was still unconscious in my arms. The whole family was in the kitchen when we entered , everyone worried, Edward motioned for me to follow him.

We ended up in Alice and my room, Carlisle was they're waiting for us, damn it I hope he can figure out what the hell is wrong with my angel! I laid Alice on the bed and Carlisle, Edward, and I went over to her.

"what happened? Did you hurt her?" Edwards voice showed just as much worry as his face did.

"I don-" I stopped remembering what he had said, '_did you hurt her?__**' **_I looked up from Alice to glare at him for even thinking that nonetheless saying it! "did I what! What the hell Edward of course I would never do that!"

"sorry," he mumbled, "but what did happen?"

"I don't know, I was eating about 3 miles away from her and was washing up, then I hear her scream, so I ran to her and when I found her she was on the ground clutching at her stomach yelling in agony," I shuddered at the all to clear memory of her pain, "so I picked her up and started rocking her to see if she was scared, but then she told me it hurt and screamed again so I started running back her then she just passed out." Carlisle started looking at her trying to find something that didn't look right, but came up empty.

"what did she eat, do you know?" Carlisle was using his serious voice, scared half to hell like any other 'father' would be for their little girl.

"um, a mountain lion I think."

"well, maybe that could be it, maybe the blood was tainted." Oh god I hope that was what it was.

"Alice, I love you, come on baby come back to me." I was lying on the bed with her and kissed her forehead then her nose then her small little lips. She would pull out of it. Edwards's eyes were staring at something in the distance it looked like, it was almost like Alice when she got a vision.

"Edward, what is it, what is she thinking?" Carlisle put a hand on Edwards shoulder and I leaned in to hear what he would say even though I could probably be across out back door and still hear what he said. But his next words surprised me.

"she's…remembering, her past…" he looked down at his sister, motionless on our bed.

"what is she remembering about it?"

"well, from what I hear and see she was about 13 in 1923, she was being sent to the asylum…….."

( Alice POV, August 28, 1923)

I was sitting in my room, staring at the plain white walls that surrounded me. I could here them talking in the living room while Cynthia played outside. Ever since I was 5 or 6 years old I would have these premonitions, they never meant much to me, never were really important, but on a cold February winter one of my 'visions' I was determined to change. I remembered my 'vision' perfectly…

**(vision starts) **

"come on Alice, come outside with me!" my little sister, Cynthia, called from the kitchen. I loved my sister she was one of the only people that loved me and didn't change anything when I told her I had visions of the future.

I saw as she ran through the doors her curly black waist length hair flying behind her, her navy blue dress flowed like waves rolling on the beach after her. Cynthia and I were very different, my hair was black as midnight, hers was as few shades lighter, I had bright blue eyes with gray lining, she had eyes green as emeralds, my hair was as flat as a board, hers curled intensely.

Cynthia was 4 years younger than me but I still loved her. We had a stream that ran through our backyard, of course in the winter it would freeze solid a good inch or two, there was a natural bridge of rocks that went from one side to the other, we loved to climb on them from our backyard, over the stream, and into the small forest on the other side. The rocks were slippery and I knew better than to climb on them in the winter, but Cynthia didn't.

"Cynthia don't climb on the rocks, you'll fall," she turned around as she ran with a mischievous smile. She was going to do it.

"Alice, your not mama or pa so don't tell me what to do. Now watch, the ice is frozen solid if I do slip no harm will be done." She teased me knowing that once she would step foot on the rocks I would get worried.

By the time she had stopped she was almost on the first river stone, she clutched the bracelet I gave her for Christmas, it was her lucky charm. Carefully she put one small foot on the stone and stepped on. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she wiggled a bit but gained her balance again. She leapt from one slippery gray stone to another until she was over.

"see, what did I say? No harm done." She held her arms out wide and twirled, she didn't notice the ice in front of her and slipped on one of her twirls. She fell and hit the ice, it didn't break, and she sat there for a while on all fours to frighten to move an inch in fear the ice would crack. Black hair fell on the ice, Cynthia looked up at me and smirked trying to hide the terror in her eyes, and I was stuck in place to afraid that by moving she would fall. She lifted the small hand that clutched the bracelet and kissed the charm, showing that it was lucky, or so she thought. As she was putting down her hand the one that was stabilizing her small frame slipped, causing her body to slip.

Three things happened simultaneously, one, she screamed as she slip, two I screamed her name in terror of what was happening, and three, the ice broke. The sound was deafening the crunch of the ice as it shattered in sharp shards around my loving sisters trembling frame. She looked up at me, her big green eyes locking with mine both of us crying. She knew she wouldn't make it over and I was denying that fact with all my heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she mouthed her last words to me, her voice to weak to pull the air from her lungs an make sound, 'I love you Alice,' then the ice gave in collapsing into the freezing water, she knew it was coming but this couldn't be the end of her, I needed her, forever, that's the word that was carved from wood on the bracelet Alice had given her on Christmas. Forever. That would never come now.

"Cynthia!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, I ran over the rocks without even slipping. I was on the other side, leaned over the whole in the ice. I looked desperately to see her face, alive. But then something caught my eye. A small circular object with something that was floating up to the surface of the hole, I grabbed the object, the cold water stung my hands as I did so. There in my hands was a simple band of cloth, bead, yarn, and…wood. Forever. That was the word carved in an elegant script in the wood. I let the pain sink in, I had lost her, my only companion, to this bracelet. These waters had taken her. Forever.

**(end of vision)**

I saved Cynthia's life that day by making her play a game with me instead, but I also told my mother. Bad idea. She had gasped and I knew she thought it was an evil thing to see into the future, but now I was doomed by it, damned if you will this curse to see what others cant see. Yet.

My ears strained to hear the voices behind my door. It had been3 years since that February winter, I was 13 now. But the visions never stopped, actually they got worse, and happened more often.

"she's not right, Arnold! We have to get rid of her before she hurts someone with this, this, curse!" I cringed away from my mothers cruel words, wounded even though I have heard worse things from her about me.

"how can you say that Janet! She's your daughter, your own flesh and blood and you want to send her off to a wacky house! Do you know what they will do to her, huh? Do you?!" my father had always loved me no matter what, he and Cynthia were the only one who truly loved me. My mother only said I was good for my hair.

"that _thing_ is not my daughter, its nothing to me. Cynthia is my daughter, she's normal! That thing is against nature and I refuse to have anything to do with it, and yes I know what they'll do maybe if we are lucky they'll keep her, so we don't have her as such a burden!" out of all the nasty things my mother has said to me, this one stung the most.

"how dare you! I love that girl as much as I love the other and even if you don't want to she is still your daughter, and so you can take her if you please but we will get her back and you will feel her pain. Do you hear me you will feel what you put her through, how you damned her!" what!? He was just letting her have me! No! they shock people in that place, shock them till they are dead. And I don't want to be next! I began to sob, within seconds my face was soaked with the salty moisture. I was going to die. Alone, in an unfamiliar place, without any of my loved ones.

"do you hear that? Do you hear her cry? Do you feel her pain? Do you see what you are doing? Now if you don't mind I have to go comfort _our_ daughter." My father came in and held me in his arms, stroking my hair back. "Shh, its ok angel, im sorry im so so sorry, I love you my angel…" her kept repeating over and over again. He was the only one who called me 'angel' to everyone else I was 'it', 'demon', and 'monster'. Those were my names, not Alice, or Mary Alice, not , and most of all, not angel.

After I ran my tears fry my father told me that against his wishes my mother was taking me somewhere, tomorrow. So I lay in my bed waiting impatiently for the dark numb feelings of unconsciousness to engulf me in its safe protective arms.

But of course I didn't have it that easy and of course, instead of having my dreamless sleep, I had nightmares. They were glimpses into the future, I saw a shock machine, scissors and my hair on the ground, a man with ruby red eyes, and the most memorable thing, I saw the last bit of my sanity slip away as I was forced into hell for god know how long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I haven't been writing, I've been having family troubles. It sucks. But I'm back now lol enjoy, please R&R! **

(Alice POV, still human)

I had cried myself to sleep last night, the nightmares showing images that etched themselves into my mind for good.

I had no friends to say good-bye too, and my parents had sent Cynthia to Aunt Mary's. I wonder what their lie will be to explain to my sister why I'm not around; they surely aren't going to tell the truth.

The tires roared as they collided with the dirt road, we were close to the asylum now, I could smell the bitter reached scent of god knows what, I peered over my father's shoulder and just beyond the windshield was a large, brick, ivy covered, ominous looking building. The old Iron Gate squealed in protest as it opened, the air echoed with faint screams of agony from inside, this whole place was dead, and soon I will be too.

On the steps was a man, he wore a long white coat with multiple red dots everywhere, blood I guess, but it could be any other red colored thing. He was tall about 6 ft. with slick brown hair, he was pale. No pale didn't describe his skin it was like alabaster stone, it looked so smooth, I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. But none of this could compare to his eye, they were a deep shade of burgundy, and looked half crazed as a breeze blew once I stepped out of the car.

My father and mother approached him, my father's hand extended, "ah, you must be dr. Fissc am I correct?" my father had a strange terror in his voice; he saw this dr.'s eyes.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, this must be Mary." He had a strangely appealing voice, although it seemed strained, he shook both my parents' hands then looked at me.

"Alice," I mumbled under my breath, and tried to give the most polite smile I could manage at this moment.

"Such beautiful long hair," awed he lightly touched my hair, "is you sure you want to commit such a young and beautiful child?"

"Yes, we are certain," of course my mother was the voice of reassurance, of my abandonment.

* * *

They gave me a plain gray dress that was half a foot too long, some slippers, and a hair band. They put me in a cement walled waiting room, it was damp, and humid, and plain awful. I leaned my ear against the door trying to listen to the conversation on the other side.

"There is visiting every second Wednesday of the month…"

"Oh we won't be visiting…"

"…I beg you to reconsider…"

"…no, come on Arnold…" there were footsteps then a door close.

"Will you give this to her?" my father's voice was barely audible, but what I did hear was pained.

"Of course sir" then another set of footsteps and the door closing. They were gone, and I was stuck in this hell hole forever.

I was too far into my thoughts that I barley heard the clank of metal keys against the lock of the door. A soft whimper escaped my throat as the door opened, revealing Dr. Fissc.

"Alice? You need to come with me before the next patient comes." He grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet; we walked down the concrete hallway, strange voices called to me from behind locked doors, "run! Run while you still can!", "so young", and "he's a demon! A demon!" after that I stopped listening.

We walked into another room; the only difference was this one had a small bed, and a metal sink and toilet.

"So, um, this will be your room for your stay. Alice, your father gave me this for you," he handed me a folded up piece of paper; "someone will be coming in a couple hours to give you food and your pills." With that he left.

I unfolded the piece of paper; on it was writing in my father's hand.

_My dearest daughter Alice,_

_I am so sorry, for this it's what your mother thinks is best._

_Some day I might be able to come get you my sweet Alice_

_Don't ever lose hope; I can't believe I have gone along with_

_This. Don't forget us._

_With unconditional love,_

_Daddy and Cynthia_

And right under that was a picture, a picture of me and my dad. I was hyperventilating by the time I had finished, I would keep this forever.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, until I was silenced by a vision.

**Vision starts: **

"No! I beg of you, please don't do this! I won't have visions anymore! I will stop please! Ahhh!" My voice cracked and broke as I plead to the doctors as they dragged me down the hall and into a chair, it was hard and cold. They strapped me in dabbed water on my head, and then came the pain. It was excruciating, like someone or something was shredding me from the inside. Piece by piece, enjoying my pain, then it stopped.

"Ok we are done with her for now get her burns fixed up then send her back, "the man that spoke had a white lab coat on and looked extremely bored. Great another doctor.

The other man unstrapped me and then cradled me loosely in his arms and walked out of the door.

**Vision ends. **

"Doctors! Someone comes here!" a woman in a white dress was leaning over me with anxious eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Once the doctors come in we are going to make you all better." I knew the meaning in these words; they were going to do the shock treatments.

The men from my vision came in, and reached for me, I jumped of my bed and attempted to run away but they were too quick, and grabbed me.

"! I beg of you, please don't do this! I won't have visions anymore! I will stop please! Ahhh!" and my vision began to play out for the second time.

This was never going to end, the pain wasn't going to ease, and my family would never come for me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jaspers POV, Present)

A growl escaped my throught at the thought of how such sick, evil people could hurt the angel that lay before me.

Alice's face contorted at the memories of the electric shocks pulsing through her veins, and she let a small whimper fly through her beautiful part lips. Instantly I was by her side cradling her to my chest. She looked so small and fragile, like one wrong move and she would be gone.

"Papa," her voice was hoarse and broken; it pained me to see her this way. "Papa!"Her shriek echoed through the house.

"What the hell is going on Edward!?" I tried to reel in my emotions so it so it didn't make everybody else just as freaked as me.

"Well, I think that she is remembering something, but I'm a bit scared too look." I gave him my best death glare, and mentally screamed at him for being so obvious about the remembering thing.

"Look," I growled the words and he actually looked genuinely terrified.

"Well, ah, umm, there is a doctor…" Edward stuttered trying to get back into the story.

(Alice POV, February 16, 1927)

I have been in here for god knows how long, the shock treatments never stopped, and I lived with constant fear and pain. They started to cut back on my food, only a little bit of stale bread and some browning water. I have been living in this hell hole for about four years now or at least that's what they told me. I found out that if I didn't get caught, or speak about my visions, the doctors wouldn't put me in the fire chair.

There was only one person in this place that was nice to me; he was the one that met us on the stairs four years ago. Dr. Fissc had been there for me, but his ominous red eyes always frightened me. One day, a long time ago, he had frightened me so, but remembering the day he took away my letter just hurts too much to bear.

I closed my eyes and tried to escape from this hell for a little while, of course I had a nightmare.

I was playing by the stream, my hair long again, they had cut it off to make wigs. I was wearing my favorite dress, it was blue with green lace on the bottom and sleeves, and I also had a pink ribbon tying my hair back by my neck. And I was happy for the first time in almost eight years.

"Angel! Oh, how I have missed you, my child!" I turned to see my father standing by the house, I ran to meet him, willing my legs to move faster.

He caught me in his strong arms, whiskers brushing and scratching on my cheeks. It was the best feeling in the world, to be loved again.

"Run angel! Run you have to run, my child!" his anxious eyes glared at the forest across the river.

I just stared at him; I didn't want him to leave me again. I followed his gaze, searching for what he sees. Then I saw it, luminescent red eyes, staring into me, deeper and deeper they gazed into my soul, burning everything in its path.

But all too soon papa was gone from thin air, I couldn't find him all that was in his place was air. I turned to the red eyed demon, advancing toward me.

"Papa?" my voice was no more than a whisper, but the demon started to walk closer. He was only a few yards away, and I realized who it was. Dr. Fissc. Out of pure terror I tried to run, but he was too fast and caught me easily. His hand gripped my arm too tight that it started to crack, "where are you going sweet Alice?" he purred. Slowly he inclined his head till it inches from my neck, his breath danced on my skin, tickling and freezing everything it touched at the same time, his hand caressed my cheek, it felt like the icy waters in the stream. I hated it.

"such beauty, why do you have to smell oh so…mouthwatering?" and with that he leaned his lips down to my neck, lips like marble and sunk his daggered teeth into my flesh. The blood trickled onto my dress, staining it in brilliant crimson, my eyes wide with fear as I fought to keep my life. But my body bowed against his, I let my mind wander, and watched as my life was falling from my hell of a life but heaven of this dream. Just before the lights went out I found my lost voice.

"Papa!" I screeched hoping he could hear me, hear my hidden plea for help. '_I love you papa_' my last thought burned in my mind, but I didn't lose myself before someone whispered, _'I love you too, angel, be strong, survive.'_

I woke as my screams echoed in my head. He knew that I was hurting, and on the edge of losing my battle with myself. Sure I was still in my concrete cell, but I knew my father still loved me, and in here I would be his concrete angel. But with my dream, and my knowledge of still being loved I also learned another thing. Dr. Fissc was a vampire, and that I'm sure of with my life.


	5. test chapter sory if this publishes

**(Alice POV of course!) **

I began with some freestyle to black eyed peas on Rose'sipod, I did asome of my basic moves at the beginning then worked onto the harder tricks, by the end both bella and rose had their jaws on the floor. "was it that bad? I know I am not that good but I could get better-" I was really starting to get sad, I didn't think I was _that_ bad., but before I could go any further bella cut me off.

"Alice! Stop that! You were absolutely amazing! Where did you learn that it was awesome!?"Rosalie nodded in agreement, it was my turn to have my jaw on the ground.

"Bells is right alice that was unbelievably awesome! That was perfect! You are so ready for the group!" Rosalie yelled, quite loudly may I add. Then we heard a knock at the door. Oh shit!

"Rosalie do you have any god damn idea at how early it is!? Its 3 in the fucking morning!" I was now cowering under rosalies sheets, I peeked up and saw a pair of violet eyes glaring at Rosalighe, they looked down at mine for a fraction of a second before I tucked my head back under the sheets.

"oh will you please! Its less noise that you make with all your_ heavy metal_ shit that you listen to." Rose let out an exasperated sigh, I felt someones arm nudge my own, I looked over to see bella beside me cowering, like me, under the sheet, she met my gaze and smiled.

"Fuck Rose! Atleast my music doesn't come with girls screaming and people jumping up and down on the wood!" besides Edward and Emmett I didn't like any other boys, they are yucky.

I heard stomping up the stairs and peeked a very small hole towards the door only big enough for bella and I to see through, but no one to see us. The door swung open and esme came in with a _very_ angry expression. Her hair was back in a messy poiny tail and a silk bathrobe.

"do you kids have any idea what time it is?" she hissed at the two teenagers, "Carlisle and I were woken up to the sound of you two yelling _and_ cussing at eachother." She walked up to them and for a second I thought she was going to hit them, that's what my father would have done to me if I woke him, instead she just stuck out her hand, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a $5 bill same with Rose. Esme thanked them then walked out the door bills in hand, just before she closed the door she turned around and looked at the boy.

"jasper," she didn't have to finishe her sentence he was walking to her side, Esme said goodnight to us and told us to get to bed then she closed the door and left.

"ugh! I don't like him very much," rose sighed, tired from the recent fight.

" I do think we should get to bed, we are going shopping tomorrow-" bella tried to say but was inturupted by me.

"you mean today" I corrected her looking at the clock on the nightstand. I couldn't believe it was _3:40_!

"yeah, yeah, but really sleepy time,"she finished, cooing the last two words at us like we were kindergartners, Rosalie and I laughed at her then all layed down on the bed while Rosalie turned off the lights.

"good night bella, goodnight alice, love you both." Rosalie said through a yawn. My eyes widened, _goodnight alice, love you both, _ha-ha! My friends loved me!

"night,"bella and I sighed in unison which brought on a whole new round of giggles. Then I fell asleep, with no dreams.

"Alice! Wake up already!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder but didn't want to get up, not yet.

"do you think shes dead? Maybe we should get Carlisle,"

"nah, shes just being lazy." I sighed, maybe it was time to get up.

I opened my eyes, well tried to atleast, reaching my hand up to rub away the haze


	6. I Think You Should Know

Dear Readers,

If you haven't heard, '.racer' passed on December 2nd 2010.

I know a lot of people loved her stories because I was one of those people. She was a very creative and unique 13 year old girl with a passion for writing only so many people have. I felt it my obligation to tell you that she isn't going to be finishing any of her stories except 'Broken Beats' that her older brother asked me to finish for her.

I barely knew her even though I wish I did and I know that she would like her stories to be finished even if I can't finish them all. If you want to adopt a story,

My penname for FF is PurpleSkies123 and of course you can PM me as well on this account.

I'm sorry to bring the news to you if you had no idea.

Again, if you think your interested at all in finishing a story for her, don't be afraid to speak to me on it.

Your Loving Writer,

Tess Lynn Greene


End file.
